Agent TIN
by D-Money626
Summary: Martha returns for one more trip to join the Doctor and Rose as they are pulled in by the Torchwood of the New Roman Empire to stop a mysterious figure that has evaded them for over 200 years. This is the 11th episode of a different Series 4 & part 1 of the 3 part finale! "Welcome back, Doctor!"
1. One More for the Road

A year had passed for Martha Jones since she had stepped out of the TARDIS and her adventurous life with the Doctor and Rose. There was no guessing how long or short it had been for them, but she was long past that life now.

It was a decision that took some getting used to, of course. Martha could recall her first night spent at home on a terrestrial bed in a year. She couldn't sleep a wink both tossing and turning all night just hoping for a light hum to break the silence. Thinking back it was quite funny but then and there it was almost a nightmare. She laid down that night just staring at the walls wondering and regretting her decision to leave when she did. What if she had stayed for just one more adventure? What would they have discovered together and then ran from later? Still, Martha had moved on and now several months later it was a totally different story.

Her life these days was beyond fulfilling and as she was doing more with her life than anyone could ever dream to do. Martha's life on the TARDIS had been a mere pause to her life, but now she was really and truly living it. It had been mere months after her travels, but finishing up her schooling to be a proper doctor seemed to be easier than before. Perhaps, it was all the new knowledge gained but more could be said about how the Doctor taught Martha to be confident with herself.

Martha's other worry had been the reassertion of her feelings for the Doctor, but with her life coming together the feelings disappeared much like the longing for more adventure. She had met someone or had rather had re-met someone. The doctor she had met during her travels during the year that never was had re-entered her life through her new position. Thomas Milligan had been re-assigned temporarily to Royal Hope and the two of them had clicked a first time, or to Martha separately her second. She's never told him about their first meeting and only a little about her previous experiences with the Doctor. Tom humors her stories not quite believing them, but Martha is ok with that. Now that she's really and truly happy with work, love, and a growing social life with new friends and a family that appreciates her it's fine that nobody will ever believe she flew in time and space with a mad alien. Blimey, she sounds a bit barmy for even thinking about it sometimes.

About a week ago, Tom had proposed, but there was still a small nagging little thing in the back of her mind. The structured and simple world in which she lived needed one more walk on the wild side. There had been only one man in all her life that could fit that description and do so with cheekiness, the Doctor. To celebrate her engagement and to say goodbye to her mad past once and for all Martha was ready for one more trip. She didn't care when and also didn't care where because everywhere with the Doctor is an experience worth treasuring. Such a shame that Tom will never believe Martha and not go with her.

So, here she was standing in her flat walking around before staring at the cellular phone she had bought nine months ago. With a little bit of trepidation Martha went over to her cell and pushed in the buttons to her old number. With the numbers entered in the screen read, 'The Doctor.'

Martha thought about putting the phone down and forgetting about it possibly to celebrate with her friends from the hospital or something, but she decided against it and finally pressed the 'send' button.

The phone dialed the number and it began to ring having connected to some location billions of miles and possibly years away. This was going to be fun...


	2. When Martha Calls

Rose sat on the jump seat in the TARDIS flipping through a magazine called "The Venucian Weekly" as the Doctor pressed buttons on the console, no doubt planning their next trip. The magazine may not have been from Earth, but whether it was from Venus after the the carbon dioxide was cleared, or from the completely gray skinned population of Allstair Five; those magazines were all the same. Still, Rose figured she might find something of interest in it to pass the time.

The Doctor was indeed setting coordinates, but was unsure where he wanted to go. He periodically glanced at Rose reading the magazine. Their recent adventures had been rather stale it seemed like. He saw her body language and he could tell that she was slowly losing interest in him. Ever since their experience in the Gold Rush hills of California he could almost feel a countdown coming to the day Rose told him to drop her off and leave him for good. Where would she even go? All she had was him and it was probably the only reason Rose was still here. The Doctor didn't want her to go, but what could he possibly do about it? He had a small idea why, but that was something that he could not let himself do. He couldn't give in to his own demands.

Suddenly, the phone rang that had been sitting on the console. The phone Martha had handed to them upon her leaving several months ago rang for the first time. Rose lowered her magazine excited to hear from Martha, but noticed that the Doctor was not making a movement to answer it. "Well, go on. Answer it."

The phone continued ringing and instead of answering the Doctor turned to her asking, "Rose, how would you fancy a trip to Ancient Greece, or… or I know, how about Orion 3, we could even…"

Rose could not believe him as she heard him almost screaming to be louder than the ringing phone. "Doctor, that's Martha! Our friend, Martha!"

The Doctor suddenly got serious. "Don't answer it Rose. Just one more trip, than we can answer."

"Why? What's the big problem?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He couldn't tell her what he had learned from the student in 1979 that had been given Martha's memories that forecasted Rose's possible death.

Rose sighed angrily and threw her magazine on the floor as she got up and walked to answer the phone herself. "You're ridiculous!"

Finally, after about the sixth or seventh ring Rose answered and the Doctor looked on in dread. It was the beginning of the end. He loved Martha, course he did, but Martha being back meant that the future memory was close to happening, and he could do nothing to stop it!

"Martha, it's so great to hear from you! I've… We've missed you! Oh you know, same 'ol, same 'ol. Rose frowned. "No, nothing yet. You did? That's great!" Rose removed the phone from her mouth and told the Doctor, "She passed the medical exam so she's a proper doctor now!" The Doctor grinned an all knowing smile while she returned her attention to the phone. "You've working at Torchwood? With who? No, you must be mistaken. He… He died." Rose's face was completely shocked as she glanced over at her companion who had lied to her yet another time. Jack was somehow alive and Martha had seen him, let alone worked with him. The Doctor similarly held a weighty and guilty look. She kept her composure and kept her attention on the conversation with Martha, "You're kidding me! You're what? Congratulations!" Rose told the Doctor, "She's engaged to some bloke named Tom Milligan." The Doctor grinned again as Rose returned her attention to the phone, "Yeah, I just told him. Of course he's happy for you! Yeah, ok. Let me get him the phone."

Rose handed the phone to an unwilling Doctor. "Martha; just heard. Good for you! A trip? Right now? Well… Right now would not be the…"

Rose sternly told him. "Don't you dare!"

"It'd be the perfect time. Where are you? Yeah, wait right there and we'll be there in a tick. See you then." The Doctor hung up the phone and placed it back on the console as Rose stared angrily at him.

"You going to tell me, Doctor?"

"Well, you see Jack was…"

"I don't give a flip about bleedin' Jack right now! I want to know why you're being a proper arse to Martha. That's Martha! Martha that saved the world countless time and trusted us with all her heart. And your going to just push her away? No, your hiding something from me again aren't you? Out with it."

The Doctor didn't know what to say. Rose was almost exploding from years and years of frustration right in front of him. His trusting Rose was beginning to hate his guts when he was just doing what was best for her. What could he possibly do? He had to be honest. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, that's just bloody convenient, ain't it?" Rose threw up her arms in frustration. "You're about to say something about bleedin' timelines, I just know it. It's always the same lie with you and I'm getting sick and tired of hearing it!"

"Rose…"

"Don't Rose me, Doctor. If you're not going to say anything than I just don't want to talk about it." She sighed, "I can't even talk to you about anything right now…"

Rose stormed out of the console room into the other rooms of the TARDIS leaving the Doctor standing there mouth agape. What could he possibly do now? There was just one thing, so he closed his mouth and went over to the console.

The Doctor set the time and location given by Martha into the TARDIS matrix and quietly programmed his ship to materialize there. The engines sped up with a little bit of shaking before dying down. They had arrived.

The doors flew open and Martha plowed through them to hug the Doctor. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Smith!"

The Doctor laughed. "And you Ms. Jones." And probably for the first time in awhile he had been completely honest with himself.

As they broke their hug Martha looked around before asking, "Where's Rose?"

"Well, you see… Rose… she uh…"

Rose walked back into the console room all cheery and smiles before seeing Martha which made her engulf her friend in a deep hug.

As they parted Martha commented, "Blimey, if I had known how much you missed me I would have called sooner."

The Doctor grinned. He missed Martha. Back when Martha traveled with him and Rose it had been the perfect balance. Things unraveled quickly between him and Rose right from the jump on their first trip back with each other on the planet Sirius. Martha kept everything harmonious. He was really happy she was back, but in the back of his mind he knew what was to come. Still, he didn't know when or where so there was no use avoiding it. Martha was here and the Doctor knew exactly how that affected Rose's future.

"So, Martha, where would you like me to take you?"

"I'd really like to see the future again."

"Love the future, actually. All sorts of interesting places and people to meet." The Doctor rubbed his hands in anticipation before continuing, "Oh, I know just the spot!"

The Doctor input the coordinates and the engines fired up, but soon an alarm went off sounding and the TARDIS shook as if it was fighting something as everyone lost there balance and fell down.

To Martha, it initially felt like déjà vu. "We're not going to fall through the void again are we?" Rose couldn't hide her glee which she found a little surprising.

The Doctor climbed up while holding onto the console and reading the screen. He shouted over the noise, "No, but we are going somewhere; something is overriding the controls! I can't fight it!"

The TARDIS came to a stop and the Doctor's eyes widened in excited realization as Rose and Martha looked at him. "Ladies, it's the year 12,009 and outside is the New Roman Empire."


	3. Welcome Back, Doctor!

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha walked along a paved road amidst a futuristic looking city. The multitudes of people walking around them wore a huge assortment of colors with a hint of a a very reflective silver on collar and sleeves. All around them were tall buildings with the tops of many of them hidden by some low level clouds. There were no streets or highways, but instead a sea of flying vehicles filled the skies. To all three of them it was almost a work of art as they gazed in wonder.

The Doctor broke the silence. "Most wonderful I've ever seen London to be!"

Rose pointed up in the sky. "Hold on, we're actually up there on Satellite Five right now."

Martha became intrigued hoping for a story while the Doctor grinned before shaking his head. "We would be, in about, oh, 188.000 years more. This is the 2nd Roman Empire. Wait… 3rd. I Always forget about that Holy Roman Empire rubbish. But I will tell you that we're on Sirius right now. All the way on the other side of the galaxy."

"Right now, right now?"

"Well, theoretically speaking. I'm taking in consideration the speed of light, and…"

Martha cut him off. "Trust me, we don't want to know."

The Doctor was shocked for a moment, but then recovered. "Quite right too."

Martha grinned. "Still, very nice engagement present indeed."

Rose asked, "That's the TARDIS for ya. Still... You work out what brought us here, Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "This building right here, actually. The message is coming from the 63rd floor."

Rose looked up into the sky again. "Blimey."

The Doctor laughed and led them inside the revolving doors. They were quickly met by an enthusiastic man that reverently exclaimed, "Doctor!" before reaching to shake the alien's hand.

The Doctor's face was open in shock as the man pulled away. "And by the looks of it your number ten, which should make you Rose, and you Martha Jones." As he pointed out the women he again shook their hands like some type of crazed fan.

Martha asked, "Do we know you?"

The man laughed. "Manners. My apologies. I'm Eric Benz, Associate Liaison Protocol Security Officer for Torchwood Yelta 63."

The Doctor grumpily added. "You brought us here, didn't you?" His history with Torchwood had not exactly been a pretty one and the Doctor's tone made it pretty clear. Still, no one was arresting him this time like on Canary Wharf or at least that's how it seemed.

"We sent a tractor beam into the vortex and programmed it to your TARDIS. We could have gotten any Doctor, but I like Ten. Your one of the better ones, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at the compliment, but Rose was skeptical. "How is it that you know all this?"

Eric looked at Rose like she would know, but after not getting the response he expected he explained, "We've been following the Doctor. Quite inspired we are by this man and all that he's done. Especially the most recent Torchwood charter. The efforts of a Jack Harkness during the 21st century is one of the major reasons we are who we are today."

The Doctor added, "Jack, yeah, he's good people. But the question is why did you bring us here?"

"Right and to the point. I like that." Eric clapped his hands in finality. "Follow me into the lift and I'll show you!"

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha followed the enthusiastic Eric Benz into the lift where he called out, "63," as the doors shut and with a sudden strut of motion the doors again opened just as quickly to a lab room.

The three of the time travelers were welcomed with an almost chorus of voices, "Welcome back, Doctor!"

The Doctor blindly waved at all the Torchwood employees who wore large grins looking at him. "So you've heard of me I take it?"

Eric pointed to one of the female workers. "Alice, can you show our guests the video?"

Alice walked over to a wall and pressed a button which made a small screen light up on the wall as it began playing soundless.

A dark hidden figure seemed to be shaking someone's hand. "That's Agent 'T.I.N'. Notice there's no period after the N. He's been in the books for Torchwood for over 200 years. The man signed on at Torchwood in 11.800, but his name has since gone missing." The figure wore a hood walking down a street. "We don't know his name, where he came from, or really anything other than he's a man. We are mostly sure of that, but he's building something." An explosion is shown in a building. "Random power outages, explosions, and everytime we try to intercept him there's trouble."

Rose asked, "What kind of trouble?"

"Trouble as in our agents don't return. We've lost seventy four agents and have never found their bodies. Whatever he's doing, he's assembling an army of former Torchwood staff." The screen showed several dark figures marching. "For what I haven't the faintest, but we fear someone's trying to overthrow something more than the Roman Empire." Another explosion was shown with people running and one of them being shot with a ray gun before falling to the ground dead. "And we need your help!"

As the Doctor put his hand up to his chin Martha asked, "Agent T.I.N? That some type of acronym? A name perhaps?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Too obvious. He's been thwarting Torchwood for 200 years. No, it has some higher meaning."

Rose asked, "Any clues at all where we could even remotely find him?"

Eric grinned briefly. "Thankfully, we do." The picture on the wall showed a power grid of a building. "Three blocks to the South in the historic Yonkers 5C Building we've detected a large power surge a few hours ago on floor one hundred eighty. It's a message. A trap even."

The Doctor studied Eric. "So, you lot tracked my ship and transported me here to be your lab rat."

Eric looked very apologetic, but quickly regained his composure. "But, who is the best man of them all? The Doctor, that's who!"

Rose shook her head. "Blimey, you lot have changed." The hero worship was starting to get annoying.

As many of the Torchwood employees looked on hopefully Eric Benz asked, "So, will you help us, Doctor?"

"Oh yes! I'll help you! But I want a replacement Tridemoreactor for the TARDIS that you lot broke with your teleportation nonsense." Eric nodded and the Doctor concluded, "Brilliant!"


	4. Walking into a Trap

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha walked into an abandoned high rise building. Its clear and sparkly inside made them think it was once a property of luxury, but had since seen hard times.

Rose commented, "Aren't we essentially walking into a trap, Doctor?"

"Nonsense, Rose." Martha pressed a button next to a lift's doors prompting the sound of clanking behind the walls as the Doctor explained. "Nobody is going to expect us to go straight to the source. Now that would be downright foolish for a sane person to do, but guess what, I'm not exactly the poster child for sanity am I?"

Martha concluded, "For once we can agree with you. We'll just throw him off."

"Exactly!" The doors to the lift flew open as the three of them stepped onto into it with the Doctor pressing the numbers one eight and zero.

The computer responded in a calm but female voice. "One hundred eighty. Is that your floor?"

The Doctor answered, "It is."

"Arriving at destination in two minutes."

The lift began to rise, but all kept their balance despite how fast the lift was actually going. Before they knew it the doors flew open to a dark room before them.

It was hard to tell, but it appeared to be an office room with rows of highly developed computers, but the silence was what really stood out. All three travelers were reasonably chilled and vulnerable before jumping when a loud thunk resounded to the right of them.

A presumably human male voice permeated from almost nowhere saying, "I'll give you a chance. Turn around and leave and I'll let you live. You saw nothing and you'll keep it that way."

The Doctor wasn't going to let an empty threat like that stop him as he laughed. "Really? Funny that you sound so mighty with almost no presence!" Rose and Martha were a little unsure a tease was appropriate for the situation, but that was just the Doctor's way.

"Sorry, can't respond to that." They realized that the male voice was a recording. Agent T.I.N was prepared for them. The thought was pretty chilling.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm here to stop you. Show your face and we'll work something out."

The voice resounded, "You!" Or was it a recording?

Martha rolled her eyes as she looked over at the Doctor. "So, apparently we've met one of your enemies."

The Doctor grinned as he briefly turned toward Martha. "Life of the time traveler. They know me, but I haven't the faintest who they are." He once again boldly called out to who was listening. "You obviously know me and I don't know you. You should know what I'm capable of. Show your face and stop this nonsense."

"The Doctor. Last of the Time Lords. What ever shall I do? Tell me something, Doctor, what constitutes nonsense. Sure, I've killed a few people and some of Torchwood's staff has gone missing, but I'm really no threat."

Rose asked, "Than why is Torchwood so afraid of you?"

"Rose. Wow a whole reunion! Torchwood doesn't know the full story. I'm no threat to them. I'm running an experiment for my partner."

The Doctor replied, "Who?"

"He prefers to be an anonymous investor. It's all part of our plan in building the army in defense of the next great empire. Pitty, you'll never see it coming."

"Why's that?"

"Look around you why don't you?"

A bunch of soldiers suddenly appeared behind the Doctor, Rose, and Martha training their guns on them.

The Doctor looked the other way and yelled to his companions as the guns went off, "Run!"

The three travelers took off running in the other direction as they were thoroughly being chased. They were almost surrounded and would be sitting ducks unless they fooled their pursuers. "We need to split up!"

After the Doctor's quick pointing while running all three took different directions with the action working enough to give all three a little breathing room and less people chasing them. Rose found the stairs and started going down, the Doctor made a left and Martha ran to the right.

What looked to be the best escape plan quickly ran into a dead end for Martha as she quickly found herself cornered on all three sides by soldiers in front of the lift. With a press of the button behind her the doors opened and she took a backwards step into the lift. She knew it was a risk, but it was life or death for her.

The time it took before the doors closed was too long, but what was really frightening was that the soldiers lowered their guns. As the doors closed Martha knew it, she had fallen for a terrible trap. The voice resounded from the floor, "Override the lift controls. I want to see what she knows."

Martha tried pressing buttons for lower floors, but the female voice of the lift computer instead responded, "Override. Arriving at floor two hundred in thirty seconds."

The lift began going up as she screamed in defeat, "No! No!"

In the stairwell, Rose had given herself a floors worth of stairs of a lead on her peruser and knew that she had to get in and hide in one of these floors and hope her attacker passed. On 178 she quickly grabbed the door's handle and shook it hoping, but it was no avail. Rose kept running as fast as she could down the steps. Floor 177 was next. She jerked the handle and found the door to move a little. It was old and it was loose. Looking behind her, Rose saw little room for error and stepped back before running forward and kicking the door with all her might. The door slammed open and Rose quickly made her way into the dark surroundings, shutting it behind her.

The door wouldn't be strong enough so Rose found desks, chairs, and old office equipment picking them up or sliding them so that the door was resoundingly blocked. Her secret was out and her peruser was already trying the door, but couldn't budge it. With frustration he stopped and calmly asked, "Sir, she is on floor 177. Request teleport."

Rose knew from when they had been ambushed that these soldiers seemingly were capable of teleportation so she quickly ran over to one of the desks and proceeded to hide behind it. It was her only shot.

To Rose's fear the soldier appeared in the room and began looking for her keeping his gun at the ready. She held her breath as her heart beat enormously fast as he neared closer to her. There was nowhere Rose could go. Another desk loomed close but it might be too much of a risk. Rose quickly thought to herself that it was a risk the Doctor would take and that was enough to convince her.

Rose slightly moved to make the quick run for it, but she had not done so with enough stealth as all of a sudden bullets were shot in her direction.

Rose fell down forward hard and landed on the floor still as the soldier stopped shooting and walked over to her body. He touched his wrist strap communicator examining her form as he announced, "Sir, Bad Wolf is down, I repeat, Bad Wolf is down! Request teleport." The soldier disappeared with a small smile of satisfaction.

The lift opened to floor 200 revealing a brightly lit room resembling a meeting hall of some sort as Martha was quickly grabbed by a couple soldiers.

Martha fought against their hold, but it was no use as she demanded, "What do you want?"

"Our boss requires information from you."

The soldiers roughly threw Martha onto a chair clasping her arms in metal handles. One of them fitted a round wired suction cup onto her head as the other pressed a button. Martha screamed in pain and agony as it began to squeeze…


	5. To Know You is to Love You

For being in a brightly lit room, Martha was pretty creeped out. The darker forgotten floors of the building were a lot less intimidating, but it wasn't like she could go anywhere. The suction cup that had excruciatingly squeezed her head had since been lifted and Martha sat helpless, arms fastened to the chair, and waiting for someone to make an appearance.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her seemingly from the other side of the room. The figure began to walk steadily closer to her revealing himself to be a suited male soldier. Martha had never seen the man before, but something stood out to her as familiar as she began to stare at the computer wired strap wrapped around his right arm. She had seen one of those on a friend of hers, Captain Jack Harkness.

The smartly dressed soldier stopped in front of her, peering into her eyes as if he knew Martha as he held a piece of paper with printing on it. The thought was terrifying as he smiled. "Martha Jones. What a beautiful name. Just now been reading over your test results. Very interesting indeed!"

Martha began to get angry. "What did you do to me?"

"I needed information of course! Quick and easy, and I apologize for the pain, but it's necessary you see."

"Who are you?"

"Now that's a good question! I go by many names, but I believe you may know me as… Abel? Ring a bell?"

"I've never seen you in my life."

"Technically, yea, you haven't, but I've been reading your results… your memories. That was what the suction cup was. It literally sucked a copy of your memories." Abel grinned at his own pun. "A good model if I say so myself, but anyways, apparently I'm going to cross your past a couple times." He read his piece of paper. "A flying car in 21st century London and then there's the mystery of Amy Smith's implanted memories. Now, I'm not a betting man, but I'm going to hazard a guess that I'm going to have something to do with that."

"You monster! You almost killed her!"

"Oh, but you saved her, didn't you? Martha Jones at her finest hour. You must have felt so vindicated after all the strife the Doctor has put your through! I can only imagine!"

Martha warning told him, "Stop it."

"Sorry, I was paying you a compliment."

"No you weren't."

"Honestly, I was. Despite what you may think, I actually like to get to know my prisoners. You walked in and threatened me on my own turf so I'm really just defending myself, aren't I?"

"That was the Doctor. Not me."

"Just because you don't say something doesn't mean you didn't think it. Dwell on that for a moment." Abel pressed a button on his wrist strap that bared a strong resemblance to the one Martha had seen on Jack's, and to her astonishment a glass of some type of dark liquid appeared from nowhere in his hand. Abel's grin said it all as he seemed to be showing off.

"Where'd you get that vortex manipulator?"

"Clever. I'm a Time Agent, or rather was a Time Agent much like your friend, Jack. Although, I never knew him by that name with your memories you'd think I'd know my friend if I saw him." Abel took a swig of his drink, smiling as he did so. "Now that's good!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Abel grinned. "Should I?" Martha didn't answer, knowing it would probably just motivate the bloke. "I like you, Martha, but I have a secret that must remain hidden, and sometimes you have to make regretful decisions to preserve your partner. I know, I know, it sounds a little trite, doesn't it, but I'm only doing what any good man has ever done. Protecting my assets. After all, I'm already a third of the way done with you three."

Martha couldn't believe it. He must be bluffing. The Doctor and Rose were fine. Those two were born for this life and there was no way either could have been killed so easily. This was just your typical egotistical maniac boasting facts they couldn't back up. Still… "No…"

"Afraid so. Rose is dead, Martha. Shot by one of my finest officers."

A panting voice behind them coming from the stairwell's entrance responded in anger, "What'd you say?"

Abel turned toward the entrance grinning cheekily at the man. "Doctor, so glad of you to join us."

As the Doctor walked forward, revenge written on his face, he chillingly warned, "I'd be very careful with the next words that leave your mouth."

Abel shrugged his shoulders, looking innocent, as one of his guards came out of the stairwell panting before cocking her gun on the Doctor. "You may be a quick runner, but they always catch up to you, don't they, Doctor?"

The Doctor held the same posture as he stopped marching right in front of Abel's face. "Tell me to my face. What have you done with Rose Tyler?"


	6. The Time Agent's General

For the first time Abel cowered as he met the Doctor's angry breath. He had seen Martha's memories noting the things the Doctor was capable of and had even met this terrifying man before. Abel would never admit it, but he was very much afraid of the Doctor. Still, he had to defend his actions because Abel didn't believe he was the bad guy here. "She was shot, Doctor."

"You're lying! Tell me where you're hiding her!"

Abel stared down the Doctor. "I don't lie about death, Doctor." Without another word he pressed a button on his vortex manipulator as a screen lit up and he showed it to the unbelieving Doctor and Martha. They watched as live camera footage portrayed their own Rose lying still, unmoving, and alone. It broke all three of their hearts.

With all the energy the Doctor could muster despite how real the scene looked he brokenly asked, "What did you accomplish by that? Rose meant you no harm!" The Doctor couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. There was not a chance in hell that Rose was just plainly shot and lay dead just like that. If somehow she really did die this evil man would pay the worst brunt of it. He would pay dearly!

"On the contrary. She was always the most dangerous one of all."

"That has always been me Agent T.I.N and don't you forget it!"

"You touch me, Doctor and I'll have you shot. A regeneration gone." Abel snapped. "…just like that! Or I could kill Martha so you could actually see a companion die this time! Or I could just tell you one word, just one word. My name is Abel."

The Doctor backed off. It wasn't the guns that he suddenly noticed from materialized soldiers pointed at him. He was wary of what the man standing in front of him was capable of. All throughout the times of his recent travels Abel had been one step ahead of him, and now the mastermind held all the cards. "Who are you really?"

"A time traveler must never reveal."

The Doctor suddenly noticed Abel's wristrap complemented by the man's grin. "I was always told never trust a Time Agent."

"Funny, I heard the Time Lords were dead."

The Doctor laughed darkly. "I'm the only one left." After four long years the lonely and psychological wounds still hurt him from the decisions he had to made to end the Time War. As much as the Doctor knew that he'd always make the same decision if given another opportunity, it didn't make living with it any easier. The future looked pretty bleak because the one person that helped him live with it had been announced as dead. The Doctor still would not let himself believe it.

"Sad, sad, Doctor. You could have never came here. You could have settled down with Rose and lived a peaceful life, but look at what you've done with your life."

The Doctor knew he shouldn't let someone so petty get under his skin so easily, but his words were too much. The Time Lord snapped and jumped on a completely startled Abel crashing him to the ground.

Immediately, the action was met with the echoes of cocked guns from all around and Martha's warning scream of "Doctor!" as the Doctor backed up again. Abel collected himself wiping the his mouth as he got back up. Martha's memories didn't explain a physical response like that from the Doctor. If anything he knew he had pushed the Time Lord too far and actually regretted it. He muttered, "Sorry" as he brushed himself off. Couldn't let his foe know how he really felt.

Abel walked over to Martha's chair opening the bonds that held her to the chair. "It's time I show you both something." Martha got up with the first impulse to attack the man that had stolen her memories and bound her to the chair, but unlike most villains Abel had met her eyes while doing it. He was actually sorry. As fast as the Time Agent had shown her compassion he turned and gestured to both as he said, "Walk with me."

Martha and the Doctor shared a small hug of gratitude before following Abel down the hallway until they reached a large open room with a wall comprised of a machine. There were controls all over, but what stood out was an opening in its middle that was about two meters wide that's roof was an arch.

Abel smiled proudly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Martha asked, "What is it?"

Before Abel could answer the Doctor did. "Well, Martha, what we have here is a teleport, but this is not a Bradulvin Teleport is it, Abel? You're charging something aren't you?"

"Anyone ever tell you how bright you are?"

The Doctor let himself perk up for just a second. He could really never pass up a compliment. "Question is what are you charging?"

"I'm building an army, Doctor. Allow me to introduce my honorary general!"

The Doctor and Martha watched as Abel input several coordinates and waited a long minute as inside the arch gasses began to appear into some type of solid figure. As it took shape the Doctor knew exactly what was forming and he knew exactly what it was capable of, "No…"

The shape took complete form as the gases disappeared leaving quite possibly the scariest thing either of them had expected to see there. The figure held a round body with a swiveling head that sported an almost cannon appendage. A Dalek. "Doc-tor."

The Doctor and Martha had met this Dalek before. The scratches and wear of a long battle in 1930's Manhattan grazed its features as it looked upon them with hateful recognition. It was the last remaining Dalek from the Cult of Skaro that had escaped with an emergency temporal shift. The Doctor stared it down. "Caan."

Abel walked over to the Dalek and smiled proudly as Caan announced. "A-bel-is-my-part-ner-in-worl-d-su-prem-ecy. Dal-eks-will-be-born-a-gain. The-Doc-tor-will-bear-wit-ness."

The Doctor couldn't believe it. "No…"

Abel clapped his hands a couple times before armed guards appeared holding ready trained guns on the Doctor and Martha. "We'd stick around, but we have memories we need to fulfill."

The Doctor pleaded as the Doctor and Martha raised their hands in the air in surrender, "Abel, that Dalek is not safe. It's murdered millions. Think it through. I'll help you. I know..."

Abel shouted over him. "Shut up! Rule number one, Doctor. Don't trespass! I'm sorry, but no one must know. I must keep this contained."

All the soldiers caulked their guns while Abel stepped into the arch with Caan before pressing a button as the Time Agent saluted them both. Both Caan and Abel vanished before their eyes leaving the Doctor and Martha standing with their hands in the air terrified that they were about to join Rose and be shot and die on the two hundredth floor of the Yonkers 5C building in the middle of London in the year of 12,009…


	7. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who…

Below a bright white sky a blue humanoid dressed royally stands before a crowd of similarly shaded people on golden grass. "I… I have grave news, indeed. Just when we discovered that we were not alone in the universe we have found out that we may be in our last days…"

The doors to a lift fly open.

"…They are here at our door and they threaten everything that we know..."

Dalek Caan stands by Abel in a room, "The-Dal-eks-on-ly-know-one-way-of-life. Ex-ter-min-ate."

"…There is something that we should have told you centuries ago…"

The Doctor regards someone with a wealth of regret. "What have I done to you?"

"…The Time Lord myth is true…"

The Doctor stares out at an object from the TARDIS completely unbelieving and terrified.

"…and one of them left behind something truly special eons ago…"

The Doctor commands to Martha and someone else, "Run!"

"…If unleashed it could destroy our planet and whatever else lives amongst the cosmos…"

"This… this can't be here! No, there's no way! Everything is gone. This is impossible!"

"…A ship hovers above our atmosphere and they want this weapon. If they succeed we all are doomed…"

A shadow of a large object above the skies passes over the Doctor chillingly…

The Doctor tells someone about a future event. "You… that is you, Rose Tyler are going to die..."

Series 4 will continue with "Caan and Abel" next week!


End file.
